


Flashlight

by wouldnt_you_like_to_know



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angels Are Watching Over You, Angst, M/M, Stay, Tartarus, ahahha that pun was terrible, don't leave, ok i should really stop now before this gets worse, please don't cry nico, someone loves you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldnt_you_like_to_know/pseuds/wouldnt_you_like_to_know
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has been stuck in the dark all by himself for far too long. He needs a flashlight to show him the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyyyy I don't even know if anyone's gonna go near this fic, but it's my first one and it's also really late (eugh, it ticked over to the early hours of the morning longer ago than i would have liked), not to mention it hasn't been proofread... ok you all probably hate me so much already... so please don't kill me for it's crappiness. I just had this urge to get some Solangelo out of my system and maybe turn this into an ongoing fic (?) and this is the result, I guess....
> 
> Anyway, if you actually bother reading this, please comment! I'm new to this, so any advice, pointers or suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

Nico woke with a start. He felt around desperately for his bed-sheets, his groping fingers finally finding purchase on his covers. They quickly became damp as he clutched them like his life depended on it, forcing himself to try to think clearly with all his might. 

Tartarus.

Would the place ever leave him? Knowing how cruel the gods could be, he doubted it; but after all he'd been through, one would think that he'd be afforded some reprieve from it all. The heat. The burning heat. The monsters. The merciless creatures that flocked to him in hopes of taking his life and using it as an offering to find a passage out for themselves. 

The thoughts. The longing for home. And then the realisation that he didn't know what home was to him anymore. How he hated himself for being so. Why did he have to be the Son of Hades, the Ghost King? Why him, of all people? There were so many other gods and goddesses that he could be the child of, gods and goddesses that weren't so hated and feared. Hell, why couldn't he be a mortal? The would be so much easier. They weren't wrong when they said that ignorance was bliss.

But Will. Sweet, caring Will. Why did he have to make it so much more difficult? Not that he knew, of course. No. Will's care for him despite how horrid he was was what really stopped him from just leaving. All his nightmares and panic attack were dragging everyone down, after all. He couldn't do that. Well, except for the fact that Will had expressly forbidden him from leaving. Stupid "Doctor's Orders". How did he not see that Nico's staying around wasn't doing anyone any benefits? It was really quite ridiculous. One would think that healers would be logical, what with needing to handle people's lives; but ohhh no, Will was something completely different. The stupid guy always saw the best in everyone, insisting that there were people that actually wanted to get to know Nico, people that wanted to be his friend. As if. Who would want a Son of Hades around, a death-bringer, a sign of bad news?

Apparently Will did. He told Nico that once during his forced three days in the infirmary. Nico remembered that clearly. He had been moping around feeling sorry for himself and his general pathetic-ness when Will marched over to him with his infuriatingly sunny smile telling him to cheer up and eat some food, holding out a plate piled high with sausages, eggs, bacon and toast. Nico had been surprised, to say the least. No-one ever did that sort of thing for him. He didn't blame them either; why would they? 

Will had seen his shocked face and his beautiful features turned down into a frown. "Nico? What's wrong?"

Nico had forced himself out of his shock to answer. "Uhmm... I'm just.. not very used to this..." Will had raised his eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue. "Well... you see.." Nico had continued rather uncertainly "People aren't really my... thing. I kind of always kill them when they get near me and... well... no one really likes that so..."

Will's eyes had widened as Nico tried to explain his awkward situation, shock evident in his eyes. Funny, Nico thought, how we were both so shocked and unsure. 

The thing that Nico remembered most clearly about that day, however, was the way Will responded. 

"Nico... for what it's worth, I like spending time with you. I really do want to be your friend.." He had trailed off, staring down at the food he had brought, glancing up at Nico's even more shocked face, and then glancing down at his feet with a faint pink stain creeping up his neck.

He must have felt bad, Nico decided. There was no way that... no. He couldn't think like that. Those sorts of interpretations would just lead to further heartbreak, and that was definitely the last thing he wanted and/or needed. Why did he always have to crush on straight, hot guys? It wasn't fair. At this rate, he'd just spend the rest of his life pining and wondering and... ugh. Why couldn't he stop himself from thinking like that? He should be grateful that Will wanted to even be his friend, there weren't many (any) people who could stand being near him, let alone have a relationship of any sort with him.

If only his new friendship with Will wasn't so important to him. Then he might be able to risk it and take a leap. 

Nico slumped back and pushed himself deeper into his pillows, exhausted from his mental marathon. He would think about it later, when he could afford to. Until then, he would just have to give in to the fact that there was no way to escape from the monsters...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter a certain someone comes in... *eyebrow wiggle*, solangelo blushes and a whole lot of other random confusing stuff/fluff happen because that's just how I work. (oh wait. that's not right, cos I'm broken. hmm. meh! nonetheless, enjoy! - or don't if you don't, idk.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I really don't know what I'm doing anymore (heh. did I ever?) and I'm kinda just floating around and putting random stuff in where they may or may not work/fit in case you didn't already figure that out :P

There was a painfully familiar moist feeling against Nico's cheek as he re-woke to the sound of persistent banging on his door. He cracked his eye open a little, wincing at the harsh sunlight that penetrated through his window where the curtains had accidentally been brushed to the side. Cursing, he dragged himself out of bed, doing his best to not focus on the fact that his pillow was damp with his tears and his face was probably puffy and red. He shoved the curtains shut fully before realising his mistake.

"Nico! I know you're in there and awake! Open up!" Will's ridiculously sunny voice called. Nico froze. There was no getting out of this one.

"Nico! Stop hiding from me! Get out of there! Doctor's Orders!!!" Nico scowled at Will's use of the phrase. Did he really think that his position as a medic gave him the power to boss Nico around like this? Seriously. However, it was pretty clear that there was no way for Nico to get out of it anymore; so with a deep breath, he trudged over to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Solace." he said in his best monotone. "Why are you awake and murdering my poor door at this ungodly hour?" he questioned with a sarcastically inquiring look.

Will had the nerve to look miffed at his question, opting for a "professional" approach. "Excuse me, young man; but as your doctor and a medical professional, I have every right to give you orders in regards to your health."

Nico felt himself blushing at the phrase "your doctor" but then stopped himself. He couldn't be thinking like that. No. That really wasn't appropriate. Allowed. No, he would have to restrain himself and focus. Focus on the conversation at hand, of course. Not Will's eyes... and hair... and... Stop. Not now. Not ever.

Nico looked up at Will to see him giving him a bemused yet enquiring look. He didn't say any of that out loud, did he?! Oh no. Cover it up, cover it up; he thought frantically. "Stop pulling weird faces at me, Solace. ...And you're not technically even a doctor - you're just a camp medic." 

"'Just' a camp medic?! I'm hurt, Nico. Deeply hurt." Will said, feigning offense by holding his hand over his heart melodramatically. It didn't work though, as he failed to keep a big, goofy grin off his face which just served to make Nico roll his eyes and give him a look dripping with even more melodramatic disbelief.

"Solace. Stop trying. Anyway, what are you here for? I already gave you three days of infirmary imprisonment and I'm completely fine."

"Infirmary 'imprisonment'? How could you?! And there I was thinking you were enjoying my company."

"Get to the point."

"Jeez, don't get too excited, Nico. We wouldn't want you to pull something. And I'm here to take you out!"

Nico's jaw became very well acquainted with his doorstep, such was the extent to which it dropped. Was it possible that-? No. But-... He just said..?

Noticing Nico's confusion, Will frowned. And then he realised his word-slip. "OH! I'M SO SORRY!!!!" Will said, turning a deep shade of scarlet that could easily give the ripest strawberries at camp a run for their money. "I meant- uh, you know. You're um, white. UHHmm I mean like, pale. And you don't get enough uh, sunlight. Yes, sunlight! You um, need sunlight. So I was going to drag you out. Into the sun. So you um. Don't stay so pale. Get some vitamin D. Sunny D. Yeah... it's uh, good for you." he rambled, finishing with an awkward glance at Nico through his golden waves of hair, scratching his neck subconsciously.

Nico simply nodded, muted by the awkwardness of the situation and using all his willpower to hide his disappointment. Not like he expected anything to come of... how he... felt? No, he didn't feel that. Stop thinking like that, Nico; he chided to himself. Anyway, this was exhausting him and he really had to get this meeting over with quickly before he said or did something stupid.

"Ok." 

Will looked up so quickly that it was a surprise his neck didn't crack. "What?!"

"...I said ok, Solace."

Will's face seemed to go for a joyride through the colours of the basic colour wheel before opting for a light pink. "Uh, oh.. yeah. Um. Get changed quickly then meet me at the dining pavilion for breakfast. I'm going to make sure you actually eat, Death Boy. No arguments."

Nico grumbled something incoherent under his breath that sounded a lot like a curse towards doctors and sunshine.

"What was that?"

"I was just thinking about how I really hate you and everything you stand for." Nico stated dryly with one of his signature glares.

Will just grinned in response. "Good to know. See you in a bit!"

Nico scowled and closed the door, resigned to the fact that there was no way he could (and probably ever would) be able to say no to Will Solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update (if anyone noticed or cared; who knows, miracles happen). I was just so... lost. Yeah, lost. Ish. In my 'head'. Hmm. You get the gist. Well, maybe. If you don't, I applaud you, because then you're a very lucky person.


End file.
